


Would you let me enchant you?

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Geralt is very pretty in red, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: Red riding hood Geralt fanart inspired by "Come, Willing" by gotfanfiction!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Would you let me enchant you?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come, Willing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273614) by [gotfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction). 



> The atmosphere in the story is very enchanting and suggestive (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡ I really enjoyed colouring the hood even if it took a few hours only to doing it LOL but at the end it's my favourite part!

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
